


The Rise of Something

by mansikka



Series: Filling In The Gaps [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Magnus' first meeting with Alec





	The Rise of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I am incredibly late to this particular party, I know... I didn't start watching Shadowhunters until midway through season two, and though I've been writing Malec fic for a little while now, it's only recently occurred to me on yet another rewatch that there are 'gaps' that I'd like to fill in the interaction between Magnus and Alec. 
> 
> I'll be adding to this as ideas come to me, hopefully I'll get something down for most episodes at some point. This one is for 1x4 Raising Hell; I hope to be back soon with more!
> 
> x

Many a face has turned Magnus' head, but it's rare for a person to put an extra beat in his heart. He prefers it that way, knows it's better; easier to shield himself against temptation than have to put himself back together after being hurt.

This _party_ , for example, is the perfect place for head turning. Beautiful bodies moving to the beat of music, watching from an emotional distance as people lose their inhibitions and are joyous in their company. Tonight there's even the dubious curiosity of a meeting with _Shadowhunters_ as well as the possible return of a long-lost jewel that, well, is tainted because of its connection to _her_ , but still. A frivolity is a frivolity, and Magnus appreciates the break from the looming threat that is Valentine putting all those warlocks under his care on edge.

Clary Fairchild is an interesting creature. In a way, Magnus has observed her grow up, even if it was in yearly intervals for snatches of moments and he doesn't know her at all. To think that Jocelyn thought she could successfully hide Clary from her heritage was foolish; arrogant even. Magnus still loathes that he played a part in it even after all this time. But Clary is clever, already finding her way in this world, and has already allowed the _Shadowhunter_ accompanying her to put a touch of certainty in her spine.

Her concern for Dot is what sways him, the look of horror on her face for the news that Dot is dead. Without thinking, Magnus offers Clary protection away from the Shadowhunters, hit with an urge to keep her safe. Not hit too hard though; he's already conjuring a portal and making his last offer, when _he_ steps into the room.

It's an arrow that gets Magnus' attention, really, though it's _him_ that captures it. Tall, poised, elegant in the way he charges down the stairs and across the club to pass him without even noticing him looking. _Who are you_ falls from Magnus' lips without prompting, not even aware he's asked the question out loud.

Magnus chides himself for being distracted, fights off instinct asking him to linger to help. And then he's gone, through his portal and away from temptation. Telling himself this stranger hasn't added that extra beat to his heart.

* * *

Magic. He has to focus on the magic, channel all his rage and confusion and anger into ridding the world of this would be _collector._ Valentine has found his lair and Magnus has to protect his people above all else. He'll take every last one of them down with his own bare hands if he has to, fury powering through any thoughts he may have about grieving for those already lost.

An arrow whistles by him embedding deep in this intruder's leg, giving Magnus a breathing space of a number of seconds to regroup that magic and put this small part of this whole nightmare to an end.

"Well done," he hears even as he's staring at the _man_ in front of him to make sure he isn't moving.

"More like medium-rare," he retorts without even thinking, and finally turns to look at his accomplice.

It's _him_. The man from the party, the one whose presence left Magnus feeling _off_ in the last seconds before he'd portaled here, standing here before him and looking beautifully lost.

"I'm Magnus," he says, confident as he walks towards him despite his heart fluttering. "I don't think we've been formally introduced."

"Alec," the man stutters back at him, and oh, that smile is going to be keeping him company this evening, Magnus is sure of it. That sense of his heart beating a little _off_ is growing, and it's more like something hidden in him is stirring itself awake.

Magnus isn't sure what it is, but Alec's staring back so hard that it feels a little like they've stopped time between them. Magnus wants to know why.

"Oh, uh… We should really… You know, probably get—"

"Right, we should join the party," Magnus says, saving Alec from the adorable stumbling he's doing over his own words.

"Right," Alec says, staring for another second then darting away, as though he doesn't trust himself not to leave.

* * *

What does Alec think of him?

It's far too soon to be thinking of such things; Magnus can count up the time he's  _known_ Alec in seconds, but still this is a question he needs to ask. And the answer to this question shouldn't be something that feels so vital already, yet Magnus can feel himself speaking, flirting, doing all he can to get this stranger's attention without even really putting any thought into it. He's beautiful, Magnus realizes, his stomach in an excited knot; even when Alec is looking at him as though he isn't sure what he's talking about.

Isabelle Lightwood is also beautiful, as well as charming, and apparently willing to play along with his attempts to tease. Alec hears him doing it and keeps _looking_ , even if he's crowded close to _Jace_ , who Magnus has decided he does _not_ like for a moment. Especially for the way he's constantly followed by Alec's eyes.

Clary, though, Clary is persistent, and even though she doesn't truly understand the cost, summoning the demon is what she wants.

"Okay," Magnus agrees, staring back at her, then addresses Alec. "Pretty boy; get your team ready."

The arrogance of Jace believing his words were meant for _him_ leave Magnus a little indignant, but it's made up for by the pleased, disbelieving, shy, and proud smile that it puts on Alec's face. It's _beautiful_ , Magnus thinks faintly, already planning numerous more ways to make him repeat that smile. Even if Alec's guard goes up just seconds later, shrugging as though he's got no idea what Magnus is meaning at all.

 _Oh, Alec_ , Magnus thinks, that knot in his stomach tightening, forcing himself to move before he does anything rash.

* * *

Magnus keeps up a steady stream of conversation with Izzy as Clary works, most of their words Magnus' directed questioning to discover more of the things Alec _likes_. Already Magnus has imagined whisking him away from all this _chaos_ around them, taking a selfish moment to live in the eye of the hurricane that is Valentine, work out what it is about this Shadowhunter that's raising his heart rate and leaving him teetering on a _something_. Alec keeps _looking_ at him, even when speaking to Jace, his eyes darting away every time Magnus catches him doing it, an adorable frown forming on his face by the time Magnus leaves to check on Clary.

Clary is gifted. Magnus has a flash of memory of seeing her drawing as a child, but this is incredible work chalked onto the floor. His joke about Michelangelo again puts that beautiful confused look on Alec's face, and Magnus would be happy to keep doing this to him all night.

Magnus directs them around the pentagram into their _rightful places_ , which means choosing the spaces just so that he gets to take Alec's hand. Which is ridiculous, he knows, as is his theatrics. Though that jolt of _something_ that hits him when Alec takes his hand is worth it; especially for the same surprise evident on Alec's face, making his mouth drop open and the action catching Magnus' complete attention. Magnus has the urge to lean in and _taste_ , even as Alec's eyes dart away in confusion.

"You people are pathetic."

Isabelle has a point, Magnus thinks, chiding himself, though Alec's hand is warm in his, and that buzz of connection—even if this is absolutely not the time—is lifting something to Magnus' surface that he hasn't allowed himself to feel in an age.

Magnus tells himself to concentrate on summoning the demon, and to stop thinking about _Alec_. Tries not to be pleased when the look Alec gives Jace is for seconds less than the one he gave him.

Alec's protest when Jace's face appears in the smoke before him makes things a little clearer for Magnus, helps him focus a little harder as he attempts to understand. Alec _feels_ something for Jace, is confused by that feeling, he realizes. He _loves_ him; but Magnus gets the impression he doesn't know what the different kinds of love feel like.

Alec is mortified though, breaking the spell and causing chaos, the room filled with smoke and a blasting wind that Magnus struggles to contain. Jace becomes trapped, and Clary proves her worth a little more for sacrificing the chance to get her memories back for Jace. It's quite the dramatic few minutes, Magnus thinks, watching Alec worriedly trying to rouse Jace, and feeling a stab of _jealousy_ for it that he has to disguise with disinterest.

Alec is immediately up and backing away once Jace has begun to move, charging away from them, though then stood in the doorway as though he's not sure where he belongs. And Magnus is drawn to him, walking towards him without even intending to, words forming on his lips even if he's not sure what he wants to say.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Alec," Magnus says, recognizing someone who has lied to themselves their entire lives. He shouldn't have the audacity to assume he knows Alec after just a few minutes, but he _does_ know something in Alec, he's sure he does.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alec all but snarls back at him, staring back at Jace in horror, fear, and confusion.

"You will," Magnus replies, forcing himself to keep walking before he does something stupid like try to convince Alec to go for a drink. He's not even sure what he means; does he mean Alec will allow himself to admit he is attracted to men? Does he mean Alec will understand it's not _that_ kind of love that he feels for Jace? Magnus has been around long enough to know the confusion close relationships can bring, but it's not his place to get in the middle of this one. He has to walk away to stop himself from trying, and sneers at the voice in his head telling him he's leaving something vital behind.


End file.
